Jade's Big Time Revenge
by AllOfMeHatesYou
Summary: Jade is tired of Beck's lack of consideration for her.. What happens when she meets James? - He's into her, but is SHE really into him? - Will she regret her decision to give James a trial run after she witnesses his immature side ..or will Jade finally fall for James the way he's fallen for her?[[VICTORIOUS/BTR CROSSOVER]]-[[EVENTUAL SMUT, SO FUTURE CHAPTERS WILL ACTUALLY BE "M"]]
1. Chapter 1

It was official, the kids of Hollywood arts school had broken up for the end of the term year. Tori and her group of friends would usually have scheduled some sort of party in the asphalt cafe, but tonight they'd decided on something different.. rather than spend time surrounded by **all** the other kids in their school, they'd planned to have a night out at Karaoke dokie.. just the 6 of them (And Rex). _Well, providing Trina didn't decide to invite herself to tag along. _

Since the teens were all just one year away from Graduating from Hollywood arts, they'd been focused on their school work and hadn't really found the time for Karaoke Dokie.. in fact they hadn't been there for a good two months so the gang were all looking forward to it. Except for Jade, she preferred Nozu for the sushi.. but that wasn't the thing that bothered her the most.

No, to the goth this was just an excuse for her shaggy haired boyfriend Beck, to ogle at other women and allow Hayley and Tara, plus other Northridge sluts to play with his hair. Jade's concerns and jealousy had sky rocketed in the past year.

But Beck wasn't exactly doing anything to reassure her.. he was just as much at fault for the way he allowed the multiple amounts of bimbo's to touch him and ride in his car on a daily basis.

As for Andre, he only had one thing on his mind: Buffalo wings.

* * *

By evening as the group of six piled into their (old) regular 18's and under, club. Jade forced her way through the small gap between Tori and Cat, slightly pushing the two into their other friends as she grabbed herself a seat at the closest table.

The goth occupied one of the chairs that meant she now had her back to her friends and the doorway in which they'd entered the place. She carelessly tossed her tresses over her shoulder and turned her head to view Beck, "I want a soda.." she spoke demandingly. This was also a test, just to see how 'under the thumb' her boyfriend still was. She just needed the reassurance that he still cared how she felt and that he took notice of her and the words that left her mouth.

Beck was quite quick to comply, nudging Andre for company as the two took themselves over to the bar. Robbie left a one seat gap at either end of Jade and occupied the chair that meant he had his back to the stage area, situating Rex in his lap. Cat took the seat next to Robbie _(directly across from Jade)_ , and Tori sat beside Cat. The two girls could clearly view anybody who walked into or left the karaoke club.

* * *

The four of them had only been seated for a few minutes when a group of four guys entered and almost immediately they'd caught the attention of both Cat and Tori.. who suddenly adjusted their postures. The boys remained at the entrance eyeing the partially full club, scanning around for an empty table with four seats.

"He's cute.." Cat commented _(with a giggle)_ directing her compliment towards the shorter Latino boy. Her words hadn't failed to alert Robbie, who jealously glanced up at the four attractive males.

"Mm, very nice.." Tori agreed, a hint of flirtacious interest laced within her tone. Though she hadn't necessarily aimed her comment at only **one** of them. Oh no, She'd actually taken a liking to **all four,** as she shamelessly allowed her eyes to roam each of the boys faces, and their physique.

"Eyes off the short one!" Cat called out, perhaps a little **too** audibly and her hands instantly shot up to clasp over her mouth upon realizing her loud slip of the tongue.

That'd sure gained the boys attention and Tori began batting her eye lashes instantly, while flirtaciously flipping her hair as if to try and hold their stares for a little longer, her hand raising and her fingers wiggling in a sort of 'wave'.

"How ya doin'?" James winked as he walked past Tori and the others, leading the guys over to an empty four seated table.. passing Beck and Andre _(who had their hands full with glasses of soda)_ on the way.

* * *

Tori had that dreamy look in her eyes.. resting her elbow on the table, with her chin against the palm of her hand. "He's **so** pretty.." she sighed. "And he was **totally** flirting with me.."

In fact, after that wink.. Tori was actually contemplating whether or not to approach their table and chat the boys up a little, though her main focus would have been on James. He'd been the one to pay attention to her, after all.

But Jade being Jade, just had to burst Tori's bubble of happiness. "Uh.." she groaned. "As if he'd flirt with **you**.. he was just being **friendly**." she snapped, rolling her eyes before acquiring her beverage from Beck the minute it was placed in front of her.. in which she took a loud sip from the glass. Clearly Tori was reading too much into the guys words.

"Who was being friendly?" Beck asked, just taking an interest in what the girls and Robbie had been conversing about.. his arm slipping to hang over the tops of Jade's shoulders without too much effort or attention.

Wait, was Beck jealous? Ha, this was just great, too brilliant.. this was the perfect opportunity for Jade to see if she could break that unnecessary and arrogant confidence of his.

"Oh, just that **hot** brunette dude over there, next to the blonde guy." She pointed over to where the four boys had sat themselves. Jade was completely bluffing with her words of course, because she actually had no idea what James _(nor Kendall, his blonde friend)_ looked like, since those two had their backs facing Jade's table.. and she hadn't actually been paying any attention while Tori and Cat had been drooling. She'd been too busy keeping an eye on Beck to ensure he wasn't chatting up the bar girl, otherwise she'd have hospitalized the **both** of them. _(Not that Beck needed to know that Jade hadn't __**yet**__ seen James' face.)_

* * *

"Okay!" Beck shrugged, slouching a little in his seat. His poker face remained. _(As per usual)_

Was he kidding her? Jade's nostrils flared in anger a little, though luckily that had gone unnoticed.. but inside, her blood was boiling.. she was actually seething that Beck seemed unfazed by her words. **When** would he ever be jealous or afraid to lose her? When would he actually give a damn and **prove** that he cared?

Perhaps she'd just approach the boys table herself and flirt with James a little.. maybe **then** she'd receive some sort of reaction from her jerk of a boyfriend. - Plus she figured the guy was most likely **really hot**. So anything to give Beck's overly inflated ego a beating, would be great. It'd sure wipe that smug expression from his face.

* * *

Okay so she couldn't stand Tori, but she sure had great taste in guys.. even Jade had to admit that.

Jade had once asked Tori's ex, Danny 'what he was thinking by dating Tori'.. which indicated that Jade thought he was too attractive for the Latina. And then of course, there was the compliment she'd given Ryder that one time while Tori was dating him. The compliment that stated: _'Any dude that hot and that perfect has to be hiding something.'_ So this dude Tori wanted to 'chat up' must be _gorgeous_, especially judging by her frenemies dreamy expression just minutes ago.

And Jade just couldn't help wondering if this could be the guy that finally made Beck feel insecure. Instead of her for a change.  
Would she be willing to give Beck a taste of his own medicine?

* * *

_**++ A/N: This will be a continuous story with multiple chapters, if you like it so far.. let me know and if you hate it, let me know. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcome.**_

_**(I'd like to thank my amazing friend 'DarkHeart89' for being my inspiration to write these stories. xo**_

_**Her stories are fantastic, you should all check them out, by searching her Fan Fiction username! She NEVER disappoints!) ++**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jade was still contemplating on whether it'd be worth _(possibly)_ jeopardizing her relationship with Beck, simply by her attempts to make him jealous. So rather than making any rash decisions, she decided to test the water first.. making a **very** inquisitive commentary, "I wonder which one's **single!**" she exclaimed with a devious tone to her voice. Jade was soley focusing on the four guys sat across the room from her, the tip of her finger circling the rim of her soda glass, so as to appear deeply interested in that possibility. Perhaps that would sway Beck's attention back to his girlfriend, rather than the menu and the waitress that soon came to assist them.

But she gained, nothing. Zero. That Canadian jerk! How wasn't he bothered by Jades words? That cocky, arrogant, prick! What sort of an asshole could be so uncaring towards his own girlfriend? In fact the only thing Jade heard was her friends ordering from the menu. She was livid.. her eyes strayed from the four hot guys and this time landed on Beck, who seemed fixated on the blonde waitress. _'What a surprise!'_ she thought to herself, sarcastically.. rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Beck was showing interest in the flirty blonde who clearly didn't understand the reason top buttons of a shirt existed in the first place. Beck's ogling earned him a sharp barely audible hiss from Jade "eyes UP!" she scolded.

Under the table her foot moved to kick him **hard** in the shin.. which triggered a pained yet low yelp from Beck who quickly tended to his leg with a few rubs. It was safe to say his eyes were no longer focused on the bimbo.. and instead glared daggers at his gothic girlfriend.

Jade was simply sick of Beck's behaviour and that stupid flirtacious nature. She was tired of being hurt by the way he acted.

She was tired of being called jealous and ridiculous, she wouldn't need to be **either** of those things if only her boyfriend would pay attention to her the way that he should.

* * *

Jade slammed her hands onto the table, and pulled herself to her feet. She smoothed a finger over her lips to ensure her lipstick was still smooth, she then tugged a little at the top of her dress, glancing down briefly to check her cleavage was visible enough. She gave the lower part of her dress a little adjustment too, hoisting it up a bit to reveal more of her toned legs before her eyes landed on Beck once more.

Oh she was feeling extremely smug in this moment.. and she didn't even speak a word to Beck nor her other friends as she departed from their table and instead approached the four guys.

Now usually Jade wouldn't have been so polite about it, she'd have joined the boys whether they approved of her presence or not.. but if she wanted things to go her way, and if she wanted to gain something tonight.. she needed to be nice to these boys. Besides, it was only for **one** evening, So she could handle that.  
Jade cleared her throat before speaking "Mind if I join you?" she asked, placing a hand on James' shoulder.. causing him to turn his head much to Jade's delight especially when the boy seemed to be struggling on where to focus his eyes. Evidently he was checking her out. Another reason to feel smug.  
_(She was gorgeous and **she knew it**.)_ Not that **she** was innocent herself, his amazing and well muscled physique certainly hadn't escaped her attention. And the naughty part of her mind was beginning to play, imagining the amazing time she'd have with this guy and that body of his.

* * *

When James' eyes had quite finished wandering, they eventually landed upon her face.. which also enabled Jade to gain a much better view of **his** too. _'Oh god, he's **pretty**!'_ was the first thought that jumped to mind. _'What a beautiful man'_ came the second though, Now it was Jade's turn to be speechless.

This guy didn't only beat Beck with his height and physique.. but he also had Beck beat on looks too.. and by a land slide at that.  
James' perfectly sculpted hair was also just begging to be touched.. but Jade decided to behave and refrained from doing so. She didn't need to screw things up before the flirting had even begun.. otherwise her plan would simply go to hell.  
Pretty boy's always tended to dislike people messing with their hair. They were perfectionists, she certainly knew that much.

* * *

A few minutes of silence had passed before anyone had replied to Jade's request, "Uhh sure.." James answered. (_Since none of his friends had opted to help him out by breaking the awkward silence.)_ James kept his eyes focused on the random girls face.. willing them to behave and not drop lower, despite how 'in your face' her chest really was.

Jade broke the intense stare while she dragged an unoccupied chair from a two seated table and placed it directly at the side of James, sitting herself comfortably before making herself acquainted.

Back at the other table, Tori had been watching her frenemy like a hawk "Trust Jade to go for the hottest one!" she moaned.. earning herself quite the look from Beck. Cat however was just thankful that Jade had left the short Latino _(Carlos)_ alone.. because she had every intention to go and speak to him before the end of the night. Andre had now began to tuck into his buffalo wings, and Robbie remained awkwardly sat in silence as he too watched the interaction between Jade and the four guys.

Tori fumbled for an excuse as soon as she noticed Beck's disapproving expression "I mean, they're all as equally as attractive as one another.." she quickly spoke, in attempts to fix her words after realizing her previous commentary had made Beck feel a slight bit uncomfortable. But even her little 'fix' hadn't helped.. that only meant Jade was throwing herself into a party of attractive male company. And that made Beck quite jealous. Jade was giving a group of hot guys attention, instead of **him**.  
She was laughing and joking with the four boys (_mainly James),_ and she seemed genuinely happy and relaxed within their presence.

* * *

The conversation went on for a little more than twenty minutes, but it was when Jade leant in and whispered something close to James' ear, that really bothered Beck. What could possibly be so secretive that the other three boys weren't allowed to hear? Well, whatever it was.. James seemed to have agreed judging by the eager nod of his head.

Wait, they were standing up.. good, maybe they were leaving.. or maybe they'd had enough of Jade's flirtacious behaviour and had rejected her? ..Beck wondered, hopefully - But no such luck. The only two who stood were the tall, muscular brunette guy _(that Jade had earlier called hot)_ and Jade. What were they up to? And **why** was she looking at him in that way?  
What was she doing?

* * *

Beck watched on from his table, as Jade and James took to the stage but acquired only the **one **microphone.. that didn't add up?! .. Though their intentions soon became apparent when the opening music of 'Jessie J's Domino' started to play and both Jade and James began to dance together, **very** closely.. with a hint of sexual moves. Pay back was well under-way.

_('Domino' was actually an extremely sexual song if people took the time to listen carefully to the lyrics and read between the lines.)_

Jade had opted to sing, having James as the dancer that she'd perform some rather provocative moves with.

_(During their earlier discussion, the topic of the band had arose (obviously) But it was the fact that James had starred on 'Dancing with the stars' that sparked Jade's interest.. and so Jade learnt a lot about James' talent.. and the way that he could actually dance in literally __**any **__style.  
As well as dancing freestyle, James excelled the most during sexual or up close and personal dances. Which was exactly how this extra part to her plan, had come about.)_

_**"I'm feeling sexy and free, like glitter's raining on me. **_

_**You're like a shot of pure gold.. I think I'm 'bout to explode.."**_Jade circled James, her free hand sliding across his clothed chest, while he watched her move.. her touches evidently doing things to him. She was a sexy girl, no doubt about it.

_**"I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air.."**_ The goth remained behind James, with his head turned to the side to view the girl while she sung. All the while she held that seductive gaze in her eyes.

_**"..now I'm breathing like I'm running, cause you're taking me there.."**_ Jade purposely breathed hot air against the flesh covering James' neck, before she moved in front of him.

She wasn't even paying any attention to Beck, except once.. in which she gave him a quick glance just to see how he was taking all of this, and lets just say.. his expression alone proved just how much he was hating every minute of it, and that made Jade smirk.. finally she'd drawn some kind of reaction from her robot boyfriend.. it wasn't nice being on the receiving end, was it?

_**"Don't you know.. you spin me out of control.."**_

_**"We can do this all night, turn this club skin tight.. baby come on.."**_ As she sung the words, '_skin tight_' she may have purposely let her ass brush against James' crotch as she continued to circle the boy, paying him a **lot** of attention in the process while she continued to sing.. And James of course was lapping it up.

This would be the most painful 4 minutes of Beck Oliver's life. And Jade had every intention of ensuring Beck knew just how much she was enjoying every single second of it. 

* * *

**A/N: Jade is very much loving her revenge, which will continue on the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. And I'm glad you all seemed to like it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

During the first few minutes of the song, Jade had been careful to ensure her focus never slipped from James. She could already feel Beck's eyes on her, piercing holes into her skin - if that was even possible.

As the final chorus approached, Jade whispered "dirty" only loud enough for James to hear, before she continued.  
_**"..rock my world into the sunlight, make this dream the best I've ever known.. 'dirty' dancing in the moonlight.."**_as the words '_dirty_ _dancing_' were sung, James knew what Jade had meant.. especially as she turned to face him, using her free hand to hold his shoulder and pull herself flush against him. The pair began grinding against one another's thighs, going a little lower as the next set of words left her mouth.. **_"..take me down like I'm a domino"_**

**_"Every second is a highlight.."_** Jade disconnected herself from James, momentarily.. **_"when we touch don't ever let me go.."_** the hand that had previously held his shoulder, now skimmed across his muscled chest.. "**_dirty dancing in the moonlight, take me down like I'm a domino!"_** Upon singing those last few words, James gripped Jade solidly.. and was able to expertly dip her as the song ended.

As the claps and cheers of the other people in the room, sounded around the club, James was a little caught up in the moment.. his face slowly inching closer to Jade's.. and then _nothing_ - for a second there he genuinely thought they'd kiss.. that was until Jade slowly straightened herself and with James' help she was back to being stood on her own two feet.

So he didn't get the kiss, but Jade was certainly sure to thank James for his participation.. and even pressed a small peck to his cheek, further showing her gratitude with a friendly hug.

Whatever, he'd take it - he enjoyed hugs. The gullible idiot had no idea that this was merely an act to make her emotionless boyfriend jealous, and Jade had been more than pleased with the end result.

Okay so she found James attractive, and his physique had impressed her.. as well as his dance moves, but she couldn't cheat on Beck.. could she?

* * *

X

* * *

The next day, Jade stepped out of her front door only to be greeted by.. the guy from the night before? _What the hell was __**he**__ doing here?_ And **_how_** did he get her home address?  
Jade groaned and rolled her eyes.. "Ugh, James.. what do you want?" she spoke coldly, much to the boys confusion.. that certainly wasn't the way she'd reacted to him last night.  
"I came to see you.. I thought you and I could maybe, hang out?" he offered, not as confidently as he'd spoken the night before.

"I don't want to hang out.." she replied, instantly rejecting the attractive male. "And are you **stalking** me?" She quizzed further, randomly playing with the tips of her hair while she awaited his answer. Was she discreetly flirting with him? _No_, she couldn't be.. Jade didn't do such girly acts.

"What? _NO!_" James quickly answered in his defence, he wasn't some sort of freak. "Your flirty friend - the one with the cheekbones? ..She told me your address!" He clarified. "My GPS system had a tough time finding your place, but we managed it.." he rambled on, giving her one of his cute facial expressions.. as if she should be excited by his presence or something. Which evidently was _not_ the case.

"**Vega!**" Jade hissed in annoyance. She would murder that Latina one of these days. But her attention soon dismissed Tori and reverted back to James. Her arms crossing to her chest, just under her breasts.. which again stuck out in her low cut top, and James had to _(once again)_ attempt to prevent his eyes from straying to the goth's cleavage.

"Don't you think you should be apologizing, instead of asking me to 'hang out'?" She bitched.. and as the confusion swept over his face for a second time in the space of ten minutes, Jade exhaled deeply, he sure wasn't the smartest guy on earth and so she broke it down for him: "I saw what you tried to do last night, _but I ignored it._. expecting that I wouldn't see you again." she snapped. "Yet _here _you are! ..Annoyingly!"

The brunette just stood there for a moment, he wasn't sure what to say.. this chick was grilling him when the whole time, all he'd done was what she'd asked him to. He wasn't aware that she was spoken for.. until now - "I have a **boyfriend**, and you tried to **kiss** me?!" she shrieked.

James guiltily kicked at his heel with his other foot.. a low "_Sorry._." escaping his lips, before he turned to leave and walk back to his car, unlocking it and opening the drivers side.  
Jade shrugged it off, before she too left the situation and headed over to her own car.

* * *

But for a rather dim guy, it didn't take James too long to piece the puzzle together, and he slammed the door closed. "**You know what?!**" he yelled, his bi-polar side coming out which sure shocked Jade as he continued to approach her. "**You're** the one who should be apologizing!" he insisted angrily, pointing an accusing finger in the goth's direction.. but he was sharply interrupted by Jade who was surprised that this guy had the nerve to speak to her in such a way.. _(anyone else would have been too scared)_ Jade swatted at his hand before she spoke "_Excuse_ **_me_**?" She spat, jaw slackening. Where did this guy get off, blaming _her_?

But James.. he couldn't help himself, whenever he was frustrated the bipolar would make an appearance and he was **plenty** frustrated right now. "Yeah, leading me on - _using_ _me_? ..And for what? - To make your boyfriend jealous?" he glared at the goth, clearly she'd offended him and he was hurt by that.

For once she had nothing to say - Jade West was speechless, she truly had no idea how to defend herself.. How could she? What James was saying was **all true**, she **had** used him for her own gain and she knew that. The anger in her eyes soon disappeared completely and all she could do was express her guilt by silently staring apologetically at the concrete side walk. Contrary to everyone's belief, Jade wasn't completely cold.. she had a heart buried beneath all that bitterness, and right now she truly felt bad for doing what she had.. not bad for Beck, no.. he'd _deserved_ that. She felt bad for the way she'd used James.

* * *

_**++A/N: As like last time, thanks again for reading and reviewing.. I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment, so be sure to let me know what you think.**_

**_As always, a big thank you goes to one of my closest friends 'DarkHeart89' who is simply amazing, as are her stories. She's done quite a few BTR and Victorious crossovers herself. You should all definitely check them out. ++_**


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed since the last time he'd spoken to Jade, but James couldn't get the mean girl off his mind. What was it about this chick that made her keep popping into his head? He'd only spent one evening dancing with her, but something had reeled him in. Even when she'd been rude to him the day after, he'd still remained into this girl.

He'd yelled at her and he'd seen the remorse written all over her face, which implied that maybe she did care just a little, and that she was kinda into him.. but the fact she had a boyfriend meant she'd never be his. Jade had re-planned her day that morning to instead spend it with James, it was her way of apologizing for using him, _(In which she'd warned him to 'never speak of it' .. she didn't need people knowing that she did in fact have a deeply buried soft side)_ even though James had been the one to suggest the friendly date. Regardless they'd had a fun day out together but the two hadn't spoken since. In fact James had spent more time with Tori over the past seven days than he had with Jade. But the Latina wasn't the girl he wanted. He'd admit she was a beautiful girl and really nice too, but to him.. she had nothing on the goth.

This girl must have some sort of mystery that kept James interested, and now as he stood alone in the crib.. he walked into the bedroom he shared with Carlos and took his guitar from it's place where it hung on the wall. He sat himself down on the bed, guitar sat across his thighs as his fingers gently tugged at the strings, starting a tune. **_"I know how you.. feel inside, you're in love.. and, so am I.. but you're with some - other guy"_** he'd began to sing, the words just entering his mind with ease. **_"..I should be the one - by your side.."_**His words faded and his hand placed over the strings of his guitar to stop any additional notes being played. James exhaled a deep breath of air, he was beginning to think he was going crazy - he couldn't be in love with a girl that he didn't even know. That song was ridiculous. **He** was ridiculous.

* * *

x

* * *

Hanging out with Tori more often was proving rather useful to James.. the Latina was all over him and would literally spill about **anything** he asked. This afternoon while they hung out at the mall, so far Tori had enlightened James on the way Beck had kinda cheated on Jade, when he kissed Tori on her first day at Hollywood Arts.. She'd spoken of their constant fights, the fact that Beck rarely ever paid attention or was affected whenever Jade was angry and was never fazed by her reasons for being angry. And** now** she'd even brought up their big split, when Beck left Jade behind Tori's front door, _(and **then **even hit on her a few weeks later. But Tori kept that little bit of information to herself)  
_"And he didn't do anything to - try and get her back? Maybe even _apologize _for being a jerk?" James asked, not entirely giving Tori his attention as he analyzed a new shirt that'd caught his eye in one of the malls, store windows.

Tori had been so distracted by James' good looks that she hadn't even quizzed him over his constant enquiries about Jade, and once again she freely answered his question.

"No.. for the first few days they avoided each other, but at school they didn't have a choice.. they bumped into one another a lot. The atmosphere was hostile between them for a while." She explained.

James didn't answer to that, but in his mind he was beginning to think that this boyfriend of Jade's, Beck.. or whatever his name is, was a complete douche. Even someone as dim as James could see that Beck didn't deserve such a girl. From the information Tori gave him, Beck didn't even seem to care. It was like he often neglected to take notice of Jade's feelings or even consider her.

* * *

For the first time in an hour Tori let her attention drift from James, and that's when she spotted Jade, Beck and Cat. "Talk of the devil.." she spoke, pointing the three out to James.

Tori approached her three friends, expecting James to follow.. "What are you guys doing here?" Tori asked, and Cat was about to answer when Jade interrupted.. unlinking her fingers from Beck's as she folded her arms to her chest. "**Beck and I** had plans to go and see a movie.. but then I got a call from Cat.." the goth's glare darkened as she focused on the red head for a moment, "..Robbie was trying to play _pirates_ with her again, and she begged me to pick her up.. so here we are, missing our movie!" Jade spoke with such an unenthusiastic and bitter tone. "**why** are **you** here?" she quizzed right back.

"I was just here with Ja-" Tori cut herself off as she looked back to see James hadn't followed her, instead he'd completely disappeared. "Oh.." she was completely confused, just a moment ago he'd been at her side. "I **was** with a friend.." Tori answered, faintly.

"M'hm.." Jade smirked at the thought of someone ditching Tori. But the way it came out, made the goth sound like she didn't believe the Latina even had 'friends' outside of their little group.

"Since you're alone, join us.." Beck insisted, earning a harsh glare from Jade. Beck had always had a crush on Tori, so it really wasn't a surprise that he'd invited her to tag along. He probably wanted her to walk in front so he could watch her ass the whole time.

Jade's glare only faded when she had a thought. She pressed a kiss to her boyfriends cheek before saying anything.

"Well, now Tori's here.. why don't you take Cat to 'build a bear' while Tori and I get coffee?"

"Yay, I **love** build a bear!" Cat chipped in, excitedly.. jumping up and down on the spot.

Beck was about to protest, until Jade shoved him insistently, and the Canadian smiled down at the giggly red head, daring not to argue with Jade. "I guess we're going to 'build a bear'.." He spoke with fake enthusiasm.

* * *

The two girls watched Beck and Cat walk away until they were both out of sight, Jade then took Tori by the wrist and led her towards her usual coffee place. Tori was about to step inside when Jade stopped her, much to the Latina's confusion. "Vega, Have you spoken to James, lately?" The goth asked, staring at Tori in a way that said she 'demanded' an answer.

"Who do you think ditched me?" she answered in a huff. And Jade couldn't hide that little smirk that crept upon her lips. The thought of James ditching _'little princess perfect'_ brought the goth such amusement and joy, but at the same time it meant James wasn't interested in the younger Vega and that sat well with Jade, she'd actually managed to meet a guy that hadn't fallen for Tori's beauty and innocence.

Jade was soon snapped out of her _'happy little world'_ by Tori who suddenly quizzed the goth. "Why are you **so** interested anyway?" she asked, crossing her arms.. Tori was in fact inferring a few things, though she kept most of those thoughts in her head. "You've got Beck! - How **many** do you want?"

That little bit of commentary made Jade's eyes widen and her nostrils flare in anger.. "I'm **not** interested." she snapped defensively.. taking a long deep breath before softening. She'd once again need to play nice if she wanted to get anywhere with Tori. "Look, don't ask **why**.. but do you have his number?"

"Yeah, I have it.." Tori replied smugly, before entering the coffee place.. leaving Jade at the other side of the door, to follow her.

Jade stormed right on in after the girl, she had been so tolerant of the Latina but that tolerance was beginning to wear thin. She waited stood behind Tori in the line, even pushing two girls back in order to get to her frenemy "I **need** his number, **give it to me** and I **might** be nice enough to **not** pour my **hot** coffee on your head."

* * *

Safe to say, Jade obtained James' number after that little threat and she saved it in her contacts list, before tapping a quick text into her phone to James.  
_[You and me, _  
_Nozu - 8PM tonight!  
_  
_JADE] _

Her text had been more of a demand, than an offer.. but with James seeming so **in** to her, she was confident enough to know that she'd made him an offer he just couldn't refuse.

* * *

_**++A/N: **__**What is Jade up to?**__** You'll find out soon enough.. And I KNOW this is a bit of a 'BORING' chapter, but it included necessary details in order to piece the story together.  
Once again, thanks for reviewing. xo**_

**_And as always, a huge thanks to 'DarkHeart89'.. she's the reason for my inspiration. I insist that you all read her Big Time Rush/Victorious stories! Her writing is flawless.++_**


	5. Chapter 5

By the time evening approached, Jade and Beck were laid chilling together in the RV. It was quite boring without much to do in that place, but Jade secretly enjoyed cuddles.. she liked the feeling of being close to people she cared about, not that she'd **ever **admit it. She was Jade West the tough goth who scared **everyone** she met, not sweet and innocent like Cat, who adored cuddles and was very open about it.

Beck leant into Jade's neck, pressing one simple yet very welcomed kiss to skin.. the hand that currently lay on her thigh began to work upwards, towards the hem of her skirt causing Jade to shoot upwards. _What was this? _No she wasn't a virgin and nor was she frigid, but she was sick of this.. the way that every time they spent time alone just cuddling, Beck saw it as an invite to screw her. Couldn't they just cuddle and do **nothing** else for once? - Maybe then she wouldn't always feel like he was using her for her body. For **once** in his life, could he just be sensitive and forget his own _needs_? And maybe be more considerate of her feelings?  
On the outside she may be cold, bitter and negative.. but she wasn't made of stone - _inside_ she still enjoyed sweet moments just like every other girl. Beck needed to start treating her like a human being, not just his little 'play thing'.

* * *

Beck sat up, straight after Jade. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, his tone implying confusion. This time Jade didn't bother to satisfy him with the truth, they'd only argue about it and she didn't have the time, nor could she be bothered. Beside's: that jerk should learn to figure this stuff out for himself. He was always **understanding **when it came to girls like 'Tori'. Why was he always different with Jade?

She pulled her phone from her bag, checking the time.. it was only 7.30pm, she had half an hour before her date with James.. but turning up early couldn't possibly be a bad thing if it got her out of this situation. "I just remembered I'm supposed to be meeting Cat, somewhere." she flat out lied, gathering her bag and jacket.

"So all of **this**.." he gestured to the way Jade was dressed, the fact she hadn't worn tights with her skirt.. how thickly she'd applied her mascara to emphasize her eyes.. and how glossy her lips seemed "..wasn't for me?" he asked.

What on earth was he trying to insinuate? That she didn't **always** make an effort to look good? That she never took pride in her appearance? Ugh, he was such an ass and she couldn't wait to leave, frankly she couldn't get out of that place quick enough.

"No, Beck.. it was for Cat." she spoke sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "It was for **me!**" she finally concluded. It wasn't exactly a crime to want to look good, even for herself.. especially if it made her feel just that little bit more confident.  
Jade pressed a quick peck to his lips before stalking right on out of there and to her car.. avoiding any further questions.

* * *

x

* * *

The drive to Nozu was only a few minutes from Beck's RV and Jade arrived with ten minutes to spare. She seated herself at the bar and ordered a soda while she awaited James' arrival. That was the only down side to this place, they didn't do coffee.. just a range of soda's and some weird Japanese tea, which was green and way too unappealing.

Luckily Jade wasn't left unattended for too long and therefore no guy had, had a chance to hit on her before James walked in.. locating the goth instantly. Jade removed her bag from the seat beside her that she'd reserved for James, and instead placed it upon the marble bar counter while he occupied the stool she'd saved.

There was a few moments of awkward silence between the pair, before James randomly asked "So, why'd you want me here?"

Jade shrugged and swivelled around in her seat to face him, damn she looked good.. low cut top, short skirt, no tights.. to say she didn't like James in **that **way, her outfit sure said differently and certainly gave off a flirty vibe.. or at least that's how **he** saw it - she didn't even look goth. "Isn't this what **you **wanted?" Jade quizzed him right back.

She'd answered his question, with a question while at the same time turning it around on him. "Well, yeah!" His eyebrows drew together in confusion. "But you don't strike me as the type of girl who'd just do something for someone else, unless **you **really wanted to.." he further questioned her, growing a little suspicious. Was she planning something sinister? She was definitely the type.. and he'd been made aware of the scissors she always carried around in her boots, which wasn't exactly settling to know.

Jade tried to play it off as casual, "I **did **want to, I had nothing better to do and you seemed fun. Now are you going to quiz me all night.. or order some food so we can get this over with? ..This is supposed to be a 'date', not an inquisition" He was annoying her already and the date hadn't even started. _She had lied to her own boyfriend just so she could be here, 'it'd __**better**__ be worth it', she thought_.. releasing an irritated huff through her nose.

Geez, she **did** have a serious attitude problem, suddenly James needed some kind of reminder as to why this chick had struck his interest in the first place, she certainly wasn't the type to fawn over him and agree with everything he said, heck no.. Jade West was **anything** but easy. He had a fiery one on his hands, here.

* * *

However as the evening progressed and the pair spoke a little more, they managed to get a rather interesting conversation flowing and realized just how much they had in common.. 'interest' wise. It wasn't a great deal, but enough. Definitely more than she had in common with her boyfriend who she'd been with for **three** years, _on and off_.

When alone, Jade didn't seem so tense.. and right now she generally seemed to be having a good time with James, even though they'd only been eating and chatting.

Not at all related to what they'd been speaking about just moments before, James' curiosity popped in, "How did you get my number?" He hadn't given it to her. In fact if he'd tried, she'd probably have torn the little piece of paper up, right in front of him. She was currently finishing her last mouthful as he asked, but Jade wasn't too worried about her lack of manners.. James was plenty into her, even a blind man could tell her that. "Vega" she answered, before swallowing and popping down the chopsticks.

"In fact, Beck's probably over at her's right now.." she spoke in an accusing tone, taking a sip of her soda to wash down the sushi. "It wouldn't surprise me" she added, bitterly. From what Tori had enlightened him on, earlier that day.. **he too** wouldn't be surprised if Jade's presumptions turned out to be true. Beck certainly seemed to enjoy **everything** about the Latina, yet he failed so badly at satisfying Jade.. his own girlfriend.

* * *

James exhaled deeply, before just blurting out his thoughts on the goth's relationship with trailer boy "You're **not** happy, Jade.." Okay, so James may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer but he could certainly sense when a girl was enjoying herself.. and when she simply **accepted** something for what it was, because that was all she knew. He was like an expert on chicks, he sure had a hell of a lot of knowledge on them, and when it came to her relationship; Jade could be read like an open book.

Jade's lip upturned as she dismissed his comment, even if he was very right. "What would you know?" was literally her only defence. "Enough.. Tori told me.. and you're miserable Jade, your relationship isn't healthy and you **know **it.. there's a reason you tried to make your boyfriend jealous. You're covering your unhappiness and just **accepting** it, because you **think** it's the best it can be" he didn't mean to make it sound harsh, but if that's what it took to get through to this girl, then so be it. He sounded like a relationship advisor, and on a normal day he'd never have been able to come out with something as smart as that - but this was different, he really liked this chick and he knew she deserved so much better.

"Excuse me?" she wasn't sure if she'd heard him correctly or what, but she **really **didn't appreciate his tone.. nor the words that came out of his mouth. "I came here for **you**.. this is that little _date_ you wanted and **already** you're screwing it up." God she could just slap him so hard right now, how dare he presume things? Even if he was so **so** right.. she didn't want to speak about Beck all evening.

James was attempting to keep his cool, but with every ounce of Jade's denial and the way she kept avoiding the subject.. he was becoming frustrated. "Why are you even **with him?** You never smile when he's around!" he snapped.. causing Jade's nose to crease a little, hell she was angry and she suddenly arose from her seat. "What and **you **could make me happier?" She yelled, challenging him.

"**YEAH!**" James slammed his hands on the table and stood before her.. towering the goth with his taller height - the pair were seemingly squaring up to one another. Their eyes held such intensity and James took another step closer.. their bodies were literally less than a few centimetres apart and he lowered his head a little closer to Jade's.. his hazel eyes focusing in on her blue ones. "Try me.."  
Oh if he had something to prove then she was all up for it "Then you're on!" Jade agreed. "You get one month to prove to me that I'm wrong..and that you can make me happier than **he** can.." She seemed to have had it all thought out, judging by how easily those words slipped out, but at least her tone was slightly less arrogant, now.

"And **when** I **do**?" James asked, expecting some kinda prize for his victory, at least.. Jade folded her arms to her chest, cocking her head to the side slightly.. her eyes analyzing him for literally the millionth time. "**If **you do.. and you haven't completely irritated me by that point, then - **maybe** we can try something between us, for real." the brunette offered.

Oh she wanted to see if he really thought she was worth the effort? Okay, he'd happily accept that. From this moment on, it was war.. a fight for Jade's affection against trailer boy. '_You got this, Diamond' _his mind confidently told him.

As the pair went silent, just eyeing one another James stupidly acted upon impulse to try and minimize the awkwardness by kissing her. No it wasn't just some ordinary kiss, he went _all in.._ gripping either side of her face between his hands and forcefully laying one on her.  
Jade admired the fact he'd took the initiative to just kiss her, rather than asking to do so.. because she **hated** guys who lamely _asked_ before kissing her, she'd always been much more fond of men who simply went ahead and did it.. beside's - James was super hot, and an **amazing** kisser - he put way more emotion into it than she'd ever felt with Beck, but at the same time she was _still_ taken, and James had no right to do that.

* * *

It took her a few minutes to wrap her head around what was happening here and now, causing her to allow the kiss to continue.. his lips lingering on hers for a few moments longer, before she shoved him back. "What?! - **WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU CAN'T JUST.. UGH**.." unable to properly get her words out and evidently frustrated by it.. she stopped mid sentence and swung her hand.. landing one hell of a slap across his pretty face.

_Shit, that hurt_. It wasn't a punch.. so she hadn't possibly hit hard enough to bruise him.. but she'd left a red mark in the shape of her hand, that's for sure. Jade picked up her bag and barged past him as she left without saying another word to him, leaving a slightly disheartened James alone, rubbing at his cheek.. and also to foot the bill. (_Not that he minded paying, it'd been his intention anyway.)_  
"Maybe you **don't** got this, Diamond" he mumbled to himself.  
_His actions may have just caused him to lose out on the possibility of __**ever**__ having the chance to date her for real._

* * *

xx_  
_

* * *

_**++ A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter, and thanks for the reviews on previous chapters. xo**_

**_As always, It's necessary for me to thank fan fiction user: 'DarkHeart89' for rp-ing Jade and James with me on Facebook, she's the biggest reason I have enough muse to write new chapters.. If you haven't checked out her stories already, you really should. She NEVER disappoints! ++_**


	6. Chapter 6

A few months passed since the day James had stupidly kissed Jade, causing her to walk out on him. That had ended their date at Nozu much earlier than he'd preferred and the pair hadn't had any contact with one another since.. despite having each others cell phone numbers stored in their contact list. 

* * *

Today, September the second was the day Jade and her friends were back at Hollywood arts.. this would be their final year at their beloved school .

As per usual Sikowitz was late for lesson and so the class took it upon themselves to engage in conversation. Cat, Tori, Andre, Jade, Beck and Robbie each took turns in swapping stories of what they'd gotten up to during the summer holidays _(on the days that they **hadn't** spent together as a group.)_

Cat was first to explain, almost bursting with excitement as she spoke.. "Remember that cute guy from Karaoke Dokie? The shortest one? Carlos? .. I spent a lot of time with him, we have so much in common" she explained. It was true, Cat and Carlos both had a very '_fun_' personality and were majorly hyper literally **all** of the time. "He was **so** cute with me" she added, a dreamy look clouding in her eyes. "He kissed me, and I didn't run away this time." She was evidently so proud of herself for that progress, because once when Robbie had kissed her.. she squealed and ran away from him. Robbie however **wasn't** so happy about hearing what Cat had to say.. he was absolutely brimming with jealousy. Did this mean Cat was no longer single? Were his chances now slim to none? - Seemingly so, once Cat produced a gift Carlos had given her.  
Jade randomly groaned from the sweetness and her boredom was evidently growing.. she was extremely grumpy today, no matter how much she was looking forward to Sikowitz's lessons again. "So you kissed the guy and he bought you bracelet, so romantic Cat.. I'm bored now!" she spat bitterly, as the redhead instantly shut up and sat back in her seat.

After hearing of Cat's 'sweet' little summer with Carlos, Jade was extremely jealous.. her and Beck hadn't done much else other than a few lame road trips, catching a movie, or hanging out in the RV and just screwing. It didn't really show her that she was appreciated and now Jade was beginning to regret having reacted so badly when James kissed her. At least **he** made an effort with the goth, at least **he **was willing to work hard for her affection. - Besides, the kiss hadn't been '_awful_' just really unexpected. 

* * *

When the group fell silent, Tori took it upon herself to bring the awkwardness to an end and enlightened the group of how she spent the remainder of her own summer. "I hung out mostly at The Palmwoods Hotel with Cat.." she explained that, that was was where the four guys they'd met at Karaoke Dokie, resided and that she'd hung out mostly with James.  
That made Jade's bored expression darken as she eyed Vega, trust that Latina to continue to try and flirt it up with him.. even after he'd practically rejected her.

Although Tori wasn't happy about it, she'd only managed to hang out with James as a '_friend_'. "He has a girlfriend.." she added, with a disheartened sigh. - Wait, _what? _Hell no, that didn't sit well with Jade. James had a girlfriend and he **never** told her? Oh she swore the moment she got out of this lesson she was going to call his cell and give him a piece of her mind. She was livid. 

* * *

Meanwhile at the palmwoods the guys were all having a '_guys day_' at the crib, no girlfriends.. or **any **girl company for that matter.. Just the four of them hanging out and having fun on their day off. Well it **had** been fun to begin with, at least.

"Seriously.. AGAIN?" Kendall yelled suddenly, arising from his spot on the couch and tossing his control pad into the now empty space. "Dude you ran me off the track **AGAIN**!" he continued dramatically, while clearly pissed that James had caused him to lose the race that they were currently partaking in on the xbox.  
But James ignored his friend and rolled his eyes. If there was one thing Kendall couldn't handle, it was losing - and in James' eyes, maybe if the blonde was a better player, he wouldn't so easily lose control of his car.

Awkwardly Carlos paused the game and himself and Logan exchanged glances. They didn't want to get in the middle of it, or be forced to take sides so the pair decided to stay silent through this one.  
James placed his controller onto the coffee table before sitting back comfortably and placing his feet on the table too. "You know, I bet this is why Jo always books large Movie Roles.. so she doesn't have to deal with you so much" he stated folding his arms in a huff.

"Well at least **I** know how to keep a girl!" Kendall shot back, without even thinking.  
The thing was whenever the boys fought, they didn't think.. they just yelled and often spewed some offensive or rather hurtful words at one another, that they'd later take back after feeling guilty about it.

Before James could even respond to that one Mrs Knight intervened.. "If you're fighting, take it **OUTSIDE!**" she warned sternly. Even though Kendall was her son, she didn't play favourites.. in fact she was like a second mother to the other three boys too and therefore she treat the four of them equally.

"Don't worry about it.." James spoke, he didn't wish to aggravate Mrs Knight.. nor start yet another feud with his blonde, scrawny friend so instead he chose to simply glare daggers at Kendall and quickly stood from his seat. "..I have better plans anyways.." he lied, almost immediately leaving the crib.

Even though James didn't particularly have anything else planned, he could still think of a million other _better_ things to do than get into a fist fight with his '_best friend_'. 

* * *

James had only managed to get to the elevator when his phone began to ring out and vibrate against his thigh in the front pocket of his jeans. He slipped his hand inside and pulled out the device.. just staring for a moment at the caller ID, it was Jade.. **why** was she calling him? She hadn't bothered to for ages, why now? However after taking a few seconds he did eventually answer, but the moment James picked up and spoke a confused 'hey' down the receiver Jade instantly jumped down his throat. "You have a **GIRLFRIEND**?" she yelled. "So what was **I** just a little bit on the side?" She was furious and completely convinced that he'd tried to play her.

James on the other hand was extremely confused and evidently still mad from his argument with Kendall just minutes before the call. "What is this.. '_yell at James, day_'?" he snapped hastily.. before lowering his tone again "..And I don't have a girlfr.." he began, only to be cut off by the angry goth, who clearly hadn't listened to him. "..For the remainder of the summer holidays I've been waiting for you to contact me but nothing, you did **NOTHING!** ..Instead you decided to kick me to the curb and get back to your girlfriend, even after everything you said to me.. I **knew** you were lying, you weren't interested in me at all!" She was on a roll with her accusations and James had to stop her right there before she could throw anything else at him. "You slapped me and left.. **you** didn't contact **me** either. I hooked up with some girl, but she was meaningless and I **only did it** because **you** rejected me." Admittedly James didn't handle rejection in the best of ways. ".. but I am **so** into you.. nothing's changed for me" he added, ensuring she knew that little piece of information.

But Jade was too jealous to properly listen to his words, apart from his admission "So you admit it? - And did you sleep with her?.."

James sighed down the phone, he knew exactly how this was going to end up and he felt like it was out of his control.. he truly had no chance with Jade, so there was no point in lying to her by telling her that he hadn't. "Yeah.." he answered quietly, with a sheepish tone. "..but only because I thought I'd blown it with **you**."  
"Oh you have.. **NOW!** - I just hope she was worth it!" Jade bitched and ended the call before he could even have chance to respond. It was no skin off her nose, anyway. Sure she found him attractive and he definitely knew how to treat her when they spent time together.. but she hadn't exactly had the chance to fall for him and so it was better to cut contact _now_. This way she had no idea what she was missing out on and would save herself any possible future heartbreak, that often came as part of the deal when dating someone **that **gorgeous. 

* * *

James' guilt and sadness soon wore off when he pieced everything together in his head, realizing exactly what Jade had said to him, who was **she** to judge? **She** was the one who wanted to play two guys off against one another.. willing to date them **both** at the same time.. _and_ she was still sleeping with Beck anyway, so until she actually chose James.. **why** did it matter who he hooked up with or slept with, in-between?

He was **still** single and free. And Jade **still** belonged to Beck. Jade had **no** leg to stand on. How could she expect him to cease all dates and sexual activity with other chicks, when Jade wasn't exactly putting her own sexual activity with Beck on hold? He hated the idea of two separate rules for the both of them. Maybe she'd done him a favour by dumping him before they'd even had a real chance to date. 

* * *

xx

* * *

_**++AN: I know it's been a long time since I updated, and although I'd had this chapter typed out for quite some time.. I was struggling with certain parts of it, hence why it took so long to post - Hopefully future chapters will come a little easier to mind so I can update more often. Anyway.. enjoy. **_  
_**And reading 'DarkHeart89's' BTR/VICTORIOUS related stories is always a good option, check out her latest ones.. they won't disappoint. They NEVER do! xo**_


End file.
